


but there's no one here.

by Anonymous



Category: Twitch - Fandom, cjya2016, twitchcon - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: CJ, his mods, and a couple other friends make it to San Diego to attend the 2020 TwitchCon.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a CJ viewer that really wanted this to happen :D hope y'all enjoy!!

The sound of a notification from his phone stopped CJ in his tracks.

_ Where you at CJ? _

CJ was about to reply with  _ Almost at the door! _ when Erandi, his girlfriend, tugged on his hand towards the door of the building they were about to enter. 

“Look who it is, let’s go see him!” Erandi pulled CJ toward the figure standing right outside the entrance, who to him looked to be one of his moderators, Snaz.

“What’s up, CJ! Hi, Erandi!” Snaz said, walking up to the couple and adjusting his lanyard that was hanging around his neck. It had his Twitch username in bold letters, with the word ‘Affiliate’ written right underneath it. 

“Hey, Snaz. Have you seen anyone else yet?” CJ asked. They were supposed to meet up with a couple of different people at this spot, some of them moderators, some of them creators.

“Not yet.” Snaz looked down at his phone. “Abby says she’s almost here, though,” he said, turning his phone so that CJ could see it. 

_ Are you guys still at the door? I can’t wait to see you guys!  _

CJ looked towards the massive crowd of people to scan when all of a sudden, a brown-haired figure spotted his eye. Apparently, Snaz saw her too.

“ABBY BAGEL!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing multiple people to turn their way, including Abby herself.  _ I guess it worked _ , CJ thought to himself.

Abby was giggling as she ran up and hugged Snaz, then Erandi, then CJ. They were starting to block the entrance to the building, so CJ started to move the group inside by walking backwards and beckoning them to come with him as they were talking amongst themselves about their trip to San Diego. As they were walking shuffling backwards, CJ bumped into a figure taller than him.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going, dude.” The man put his hands on CJ’s shoulders.  _ Oh fuck, I’m about to die _ , CJ thought. The man tugged on CJ’s lanyard that was hanging around his neck, the one that stated that he was finally a Twitch Partner. As he spun around, he looked at the face of the supposedly angry man, and subsequently got pissed off.

“Dalton, what the hell?! Why are you standing there, and why do you always act like that?” CJ almost yelled at his friend.

“Love you, CJ.” Dalton blew a kiss at CJ’s face, then turned to his attention to the rest of the gang behind CJ. “Hi, crew! How is everyone doing on this fine day?” Dalton quickly changed his attitude from the angry man he was pretending to be before to his normal, funny self.

There was a chorus of  _ Hi, Dalton! _ from behind CJ, and he smiled to himself. They all naturally began to walk toward where they were meeting the rest of their friends, all while laughing and talking about how glad they were that they decided to come to TwitchCon. There were so many people inside of the small hallway that CJ was beginning to feel crowded, but soon they arrived at what could be called the food court. The amount of people was still so mind boggling to CJ that all he could do was stand there and gape. 

_ This is going to be an interesting weekend. _


	2. food court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you guys enjoy! I wonder who else I should add as a character.. hmmmm...

As the crew walked to the centre of the food court, CJ checked his phone to see where the other people they were meeting with were sitting. Alex, another mod, had said  _ in the food court _ but didn’t give any specifics. Then, as CJ was typing  _ Where are you guys exactly, this place is huge _ , he received a Snapchat from Sarah, yet another one of his mods, and CJ clicked on the notification. He opened the snap, and it was a video of the group from the left side of them. The video was captioned  _ lookin’ like lost puppies  _ and it ended with the camera zooming in on CJ, and he couldn’t help but agree, he looked extremely lost.  _ I’m gonna get her back for that _ , CJ thought.

CJ turned to his left and scanned the faces sitting at the tables when he spotted Sarah waving her hands up in the air, with the rest of the people sitting at her table laughing.

“Look, there they are. Let’s go,” CJ said to the group standing behind them, while pointing the table out. The group of them walked over, and CJ identified all of the people sitting down. Sarah, of course, was there, as well as Alex, but there was also Zach, Bryn, and Bella. 

Bryn was the first of the people sitting down to stand up to greet CJ and his group. She hugged all of them, and then they proceeded to sit down.

Once they all exchanged the expected niceties, Sarah spoke up over the group.

“How is everyone? Did your guys’ trips here go alright?” There was a chorus of “yeses” and “yeahs”, when Abby spoke over the group.

“Hey, you guys travelled here together, right?” She was looking at Bryn and Bella. They nodded together and smiled. “How was your trip?”

“Really good! I’m happy we could do that,” Bella smiled at Bryn, and Bryn laughed to herself. 

“Yeah, I’m really happy I could spend some time alone with Bella before I had to see you jokers.” Everyone started laughing, but Sarah and Abby had a look of hurt on their faces, but were also smiling so you could tell that they were joking. 

“I can’t believe you would say that to me, Bryn.” Sarah crossed her arms and started pouting, which made everyone laugh harder.

They all started talking with the people around them, instead of yelling across the table like they had been. 

CJ was sitting next to Snaz, Sarah, and Erandi, so they sparked up a conversation between themselves.

“Snaz, you’re looking good. Did you come here by yourself?” Sarah asked Snaz. CJ laughed at the first sentence that she spoke.

“Wow, Sarah. You’re still a simp for Snaz outside of chat?” This made everyone laugh, except for Sarah, who looked embarrassed.

“Geez, CJ, I was talking to Snaz, not you. C’mon man,” She started laughing at herself. CJ couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle too. He put his hands up in surrender, then motioned toward Snaz so he could speak.

“Yeah, I drove here myself. The original plan was to carpool with either CJ and Erandi, or Dalton, but I might want to leave early, I’m not sure yet. Depends if you guys show me a good time, I guess.” This garnered a couple giggles from the group.

“Don’t worry, man. You’re never gonna want to leave. We’re a holler a minute!” CJ said.

“Speaking of, when are we going to meet up with the rest of the crew? I can’t wait to see Lo, I love her so much.” Sarah said.

“Well, I think everyone else is showing up tomorrow. They couldn’t get here soon enough to hang with the cool kids, I think. Gimme a sec,” Erandi said, checking her phone to see if she was right. When she confirmed what she thought, Sarah sighed and spoke.

“I can’t wait, I can already tell this is going to be the best weekend of my life.”


	3. elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are a couple of characters that were requested! If there's anyone else, please DM me on discord! :-)

“Okay, see you guys later!” Sarah called out behind her. The big group all had supper together, laughed and talked for a long time (until there was basically no one else left in the food court), and then decided to all head up to their respective rooms. CJ, Erandi, Sarah, and Snaz all had rooms on the seventh floor, all right beside each other. Of course, CJ, Erandi, and Snaz could’ve driven home and came back the next day, but they all figured it would be more fun if they stayed like the rest of their friends. 

Once they got into the elevator, they decided to talk about their plans for the next day. There were a couple of panels they wanted to go to, together, so they were organizing where and when to meet the next day.

“Okay, so the panel starts tomorrow at 10, so what say we get up at 9 or 9:15, then get out of here at 9:30?” Erandi seemed to be the most responsible one out of the four of them, since she was the only one wanting to plan out their second day at TwitchCon. They all stepped into the elevator, and CJ pressed the seventh floor button as Erandi asked: “Is that okay with everyone?”

“Erandi, you’re the best person here. We’ll listen to whatever you say!” CJ gave Erandi a warm smile and squeezed her hand for support.

“CJ was harping on me for being a simp earlier, but just look at him now, Snaz.” Sarah laughed at the couple, and CJ couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

“She’s my  _ girlfriend _ , Sarah. Sorry you don’t have a person to love and support.” CJ was quick with the comeback, and the four of them were laughing so hard that they almost didn’t notice the elevator open on the fourth floor. There were two girls standing on the opposite sides of the doors, giggling to themselves. Sarah was beginning to say that she had Snaz to support, when they heard a voice from the pair of girls.

“Oh. My. God.” The girl on the left was gaping at the four of them, then looked at her friend, who was smiling softly in return. CJ couldn’t help but think that he sort of recognized them, he just didn’t know from where.

“Wait…” Sarah said, then looked back at CJ. “Do you not know who that is?” CJ looked at the girls, then looked at Erandi and Snaz, and shook his head slightly. Snaz started laughing at the group, then beckoned for the girls to come into the elevator with them.

“What floor, ladies?” Snaz asked them as they walked into the elevator. CJ was extremely confused, and felt bad that he didn’t realize who they were.

“For God’s sake, CJ.” Sarah said, noticing the confusion on CJ’s face. She was rolling her eyes at him, making him feel like an idiot. “This is Della, and this is Ana. How could you not recognize them?” CJ immediately knew that the girl on the right was Della, and the girl on the left was Ana, both dedicated viewers of his. Della reached over and pressed a button on the elevator, signaling that they were also staying on the seventh floor.

“Hi, guys! How are you doing?” Ana said. Then suddenly, she got pulled into a big hug from Sarah. They started laughing together, and Della spoke up.

“We didn’t think we’d get a chance to see you guys!” Della was then enveloped in a hug from Sarah and Snaz, at the same time. Her next words were kind of muffled, then she started to laugh.

“C’mon guys, let her speak!” Snaz let go, then Sarah, and Della straightened her shirt.

“I was just going to ask if you guys were also on the seventh floor! But I guess that’s doxxing in a way, so you don’t have to tell us!” Ana nodded in response to what Della said, but Erandi waved it away.

“No worries! Yes, we’re also on the seventh floor. Did you guys come here together?” 

“No,” Ana said, and started to explain that they also decided to meet up, and get a room together. Then, the elevator doors opened, and they all stepped out as the female voice in the elevator said  _ going down _ . They exchanged a couple of words between themselves in the entrance to the floor, then decided to go to their rooms, and said goodbye. Ana and Della went the opposite way of the original four, then Sarah spoke up once they were out of earshot.

“That was so cool! I can’t believe we got to meet them.”

“I bet they’re thinking the same thing about CJ and his cool ass mods!” Snaz said, garnering a couple of chuckles from the group.

Then, CJ said, “I wonder who else we’re going to meet. I can’t wait for tomorrow!” The rest of the group agreed with him as they walked down the hallway, all talking about the big day the universe had in store for them. 


End file.
